Naruto of the Hedgehog Siblings
by JFox101
Summary: Queen Aleena traveled a great deal after she left her children. Whgat she least expected was to fall in love with a human and bear his firstborn son. Now Naruto must come to terms with his heritage and join his siblings in the hunt for their mother...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sonic Underground or Naruto. **

**NARUTONARUTONARUtONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUtONARUTO**

**Chapter 1: Family's Far Apart**

Naruto awoke from a very strange dream. what looked like a purple hedgehog was hugging him and kissed his forehead. "I'm so very sorry Naruto." She said to her youngest son. "But I have to do this. He is your father after all. It wouldn't be right to leave his only son with anyone else." Aleena left her newborne son with a memento. A shining silver flute necklace hanging around his neck, symbolizing he was from the royal hedgehog family...

"It felt so real..." Naruto said as he fingered the necklace he had always worn but never showed to anyone. "Was it a memory?" The twelve year old pondered the meaning of his recent dreams as he waited for his ramen to warm up. He ate his morning ramen cup and fut his flute in its holder. Naruto was a genjutsu user. He manioulated the sounds of his flute with his chakra to fool his enemies. **(In other words, he's just like Tayuya, only she doesn't exist in this fic)** Today was the day for the Genin Exams. Today hte would show the assholes at the academy what he could do....

**At The Academy...**

It was Naruto's turn for the Genjutsu portion of the test. he had walked up to the floor of the classroom in front of Mizuki and Iruka.

"Ok Naruto try to keep me in a Genjutsu for 30 Seconds." Mizuki instructed.

Naruto smirked and went for his flute. "Musical Genjutsu." Naruto said as he brought the flute to his lips. Making some of the students, including Sasuke, pay more attention to the "Dead Last" "Chains of Fantaisia!" He started playing what sounded like a very soothing melody to everyone watched as Mizuki started looking around in curiosity. "Where are you brat?!" He sounded panicky. He suddenlyfell to his knees and held both his arms out. "Let me go You little bastard!" Everyone watched wide eyed as Mizuki started quivering with fear as he looked at his right arm. "AHHHH!!!!!"

"Naruto that's enough, let him go you pass!" Iruka said.

Naruto stopped playing. Mizuki was still shivering.

_Mental note: Never piss Naruto off again...._ Shikamaru thought as he saw the Jounin shake with fury and fear. "Troublesome..." He sighed as he laid his head down on his desk as he had already taken his part. (Good ol' reliable Shika huh?)

**On Mobius...**

"Sonic I swear Im never letting you pick which way to the Oracles home again!" Sonia shrieked as they where running from a giant snow monster.

"Chill Sis! I got your back!" Sonic yelled through the wailing snow storm and a blue blur grabbed her and Manic and swept them away.

"Greetings young hedgehogs." The oracle said in his usual grandfatherly tone. "Please, sit down." His hands flowed green and three chairs knocked the sibling hedgehogs knees out from under them.

"Cool trick Orc, but what's this all about?:" Manic asked as the green hedgehog twirled a drumstic in his hand.

"This..." The old lizard said as he conjured up a visual of a ginat fox with nine tails in front of a mountain.

"What on Mobius?" Sonia gasped.

"PAy attention to this story young ones." THe oracle said.

A voice spoke as the image began to move. "Twelve years ago. A Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appeared. It's tails lashed out, crushing mountains and sending tidal waves to the shores."

"Cool..." Sonic said as the giant fox bit and snapped while its tails waved widely about it.

"The Shinobi rose up. To fight the beast and defend their villages from its wrath." THe visual moved to what appeared to be humans on the ground. "HOld the attavk and wait for the Fourth Hokage!" One human said as the others jumped up to fight the fox.

"Wow..." Manic said aweing at the bravery of these humans to defend their homes like that...

"One Shinobi stood up, to fave the fox in mortal combat. The visual showed a human standing on a orange something with blue markings. He was tall, and had vlonde hair. that's all they could tell cause he was standing with teir backs to them. "He sacrificed himself, to seal the demon inside a newborne babe, whose umbilical cord had been cut not too long ago **(Aleena left Naruto with Minato a day before the Kyuubi attacked) **

"Incredible. To seal something tht massive..." Sonia trialed off.

"That Shinobi was known as, The Fourth Hokage..."

The visual vanished.

"You payed attention I hope:" He asked the young hedgehogs.

"Yeah, but what does all that have to do with us?" Sonic asked. confused.

"Your mother, went ot this planet of shinobi in her many travels after she left you three." The oracle started. "She met and fell in love with one of these Shinobi. She took on a human guise in order to be with him."

Sonia's eyes widened. She could trell where the oracle was going. "Does that mean?" She asked.

"you have a fourth sibling." The oracle nodded. "He is on that planet right now."

"Who is he? What's he like? Sonic started asking a million questions.

"Who was the father?" Manic asked.

"The Fourth Hokage." The oracle said. "And the baby that he sealed the Kyuubi into, was their son. Naruto Uzumaki." He raised his hands and a picture of a blonde haired blue eyed boy appeared. He had whisker marks on his cheeks and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. "He's no doubt been having the dreams lately."

"Dreams?" Sonia asked.

"Yes. just before you all found each other didn't you start having dreams that felt like memories?" The oracle asked.

The hedgehog siblings nodded.

"I'll give you today to rest for your trip" He said. "You should talk about how your going to convince him to come home."

To Be Continued...

**NARUTONARUTONARUtONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUtONARUTO**

**Well, There's my newest plot bunnie. I need an exterminator *grumbles about killing bunnies with poisonous chemicals***

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I own nothing mentioned here except the plotline of my fic...**

**NEW CHALLENGE!!! I challenge someone to write a Naruto Inuyasha cross with Naruto being the Uke to the followinig characters in a male Harem: Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inutaisho and Kyuubi, **

**NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO**

**Chapter 2: Retrieving Little Brothe Part 1**

**Robotniks Castle...**

"Another sibling?!" The fat man said, banging his hand on the keyboards. "Blast! These hedgehogs breed like rabbits!"

"But...Their hedgehogs sir." Said Dingo stupidly.

Sleet smacked him outside the head. Its an expression you idiot." The wolf sighed. He picked up a remote and cpushed a button. "The drones we've sent through the portal have gathered information on the boy." He brought up a picture of a blonde haired blue eyed boy.

"He's pretty..." Dingo said with little hearts in his eyes.

"And your ugly." Sleet shot at him **(1)** "His name is Naruto twelve He attends his villages ninja Academy and just passed his graduation exam yesterday so he is now an official Genin of his village."

"Genin?" Robotnik asked.

"In his world, there are three types of basic shinobi." Sleet explained from their intel. "Genin being beginner ninja. Chunin being the second level. And Jounin being the highest basic level each with risin level of strength. However from the info we've gathered there are also ANBU and Hunter nins and Missing nins.

"Interesting. So these villages have their own military powers."

"Basically sir." Sleet said with a nod.

"Bring him to me. Perhaps we could...persuade him to join us before those blasted brats get to him." Robotnik cackled as he rubbed his hands together.

**Konoha... **

**Kakashi had told them to meet him at the bridge two hours ago and ANruto had came earlier. He had fallen asleep and was having another dream..**

**"Natsubihoshi why are you so red, because, I had a sad dream last night, my eyes are red from the tears I shed. Swolen As I cried." THe same hedgehog female from his dream last night sang to him as she rocked him. "Natsuhiboshi why've you lost your way? I'm searching for a child whose gone afar. He can't be found though i've searched All day, My sad dreams come once more." (2)**

"Naruto..." A voice called to him.

WAKE UP IDIOT!" He was kicked by Sakura and his eyes snapped open. "OW! What'd ya do that for Sakura!?" Naruto asked, clutching his side in pain.

"Sensei is here." She said pointing towards Kakashi who was sitting on the bridge reading his pervy book. "We're going to spar today. you can use ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu. As long as it isn't fatal." He told his students. "I want to asses your skills. Naruto and Sasuke why don't you two start?"

Sasuke smirked. "I'll beat that idiot to kingdom come." He got into a stance.

Naruto got out his flute.

That flute again...Sasuke thought. How'd he do that to Mizuki-sensei? He tought.

Naruto bit his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!" He put his thumb on the ground. Three huge brutes appeared each covering their face and with a weapon. one with a vclub with spikes. one with an axe. and one with wrist things with daggers of some kind on them.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked outloud.

"Hmph. Never underestimate your opponent Sasuke-bastard." Naruto smirked.

"Their just standing there idiot." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Cause I haven't done anything yet Bastard." Naruto said. he brought the flute to his lips. "I'm playing my Melody of Death for you." He started playing a pleasant tune. The monsters perked up and moved toward Sasuke. He dodged as the clubbed one swung at him. What the hell?! He thought, but he's not saying anything!

Hmm...very interesting... Kakashi thoguht as Naruto played his flute and the brutes attacked Sasuke. Apparently the flute commands the monsters to attack...

**How can he do that to Sasuke?! Inner Sakura thought in rage. He's the best! CHA!**

Though it is pretty cool how he uses that flute..Sakura thought**. **

"Ok Sasuke enoguh playing around." Naruto said as he saw Sasuke trying to catch his breath. "Here's the finale 9th passage." He brought the flute to his lips. "Demon Revolution." He started a fast tune...

"He changed the tune!" Sasuke said outloud. This idiot is better than I thought... He seethed in his mind. HE dodged the brutes as best he could but one of them agot out of his vusual range. "Shit!" He said. Suddenly the worlds was slower. he could see the brutes movements in slow motion...YES! The Sharingan!

"Ok boys that's enough." Naruto said. and the brutes dispelled themselves.

"But..why?" Sasuke asked. "You could've won."

"I alreeady did what I wanted to do." Naruto said with a smile looking at Sasuke's eyes.

"You wanted me to awaken my Sharingan?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I figure if you train with it earlier then you'll know how to use it on a real mission." Naruto said as Kakashi and Sakura came over.

"You idiot! You where trying to kill Sasuke!!!" Sakura hounded on Naruto.

"He wasn't Sakura." Kakashi said.

"But sensei!"Sakura protested.

"Sakura, when does one awaken the Sharingan in the Uchiha clan?" Kakashi asked.

"In a...live or die situation..." Sakura said, begginning to understand what was going on.

Naruto grinned.

"Nice work Naruto." Kakashi compliment the demon container. I was very impressed by your talent with your flute. And with your genjutsu talent from what I heard happened with Mizuki." Naruto scratched his head nervously.

"I guess I went a litle overboard with Chains of Fantaisia." NAruto chuckled.

"What did he see?" Sakura asked.

"He saw his arm melting off, reveealing his bones." Naruto grinned. "One of my more powerful genjutsu."

Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped. "Mental note: Do not piss Naruto off EVER." Sakura muttered to herself.

"I think that's all for today." Kakashi said. "See you guys later.": He smiled under his mask and poofed away.

"See you guys." Naruto said as he walked off humming a happy tune.

**In the Shadows...**

"Target in sight sir." Sleet confirmed to Robotnik. "Do we engage him?"

"No." Robotniks voice said through the comminucator. "Wait till he has his guard down. We don't want to underestimate him."

"Yes sir." Sleet said. clising the device and watching his prey...

**With the Hedgehogs...**

"So that's Naruto." Sonic said as they watched their little brother walk up to his apartment. "Doesn't look like much does he?"

**With Naruto...**

Naruto felt someone...no people wathing him. "Alright, come out." Naruto called out to the darkness. "I know your watching me."

"Heh, very impressive." a voice said and a wolf with a cloak walked out of the darkness. "We made sure to keep abolutely silent."

"A ninja must see through decption." Naruto said. pulling out a kunai and getting into a defensive stance. "aWho are you?"

"My name is Sleet." Sleet saidm pulling a gun on the boy. "And your coming with me."

"Wanna play with the big guns huh?" Naruto asked. "Fine by me." He closed his eyes. "Mangenkyou Sharingan." He opened his eyes and instead of Cerulean blue there was crimson red with a windmill in each eye. **(3)**

Let's play." He said with an evil grin towards Sleet.

**To be Continued...**

**NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO**

**1. My favorite line in Sonic Underground.**

** Day Star from the Star Village filler arc english dub song. **

**3. When Naruto was young. A older teenager befriended him. He bacame his best friend. HE tried to kill Naruto but NAruto killed him first. this was the first time he activated his Mangenkyou Sharingan. His normal Sharingan was automatically at the third wheel because of this. His Great great grandmother on his fathers side fell in love with an Uchiha. They eloped out of Konoha and so that's why there are no other Namikazes. Minato never used his Sharingan as he thought it was cheating. **

**A/N: Someone Please take my Challenge!!! All those yummy males need some uke love!!!**

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of my fic...**

**NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO**

**Chapter 3: Retrieving Little Brother Part 2**

"What in the world?" Sleet said to no one in particular as he saw the boy's eyes.

SOnia what is that?" Manic asked as they saw their brother's eyes change shape.

Sonia got he info gatherer. "According to this it is called the Mangenkyou Sharingan. translated it means Kaleidoscope Copy-Wheel Eye. It's the advanced version of kekkai Genkai or Bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan calle dthe Sharingan or Copy-Wheel eye." SHe informed them.

"I thought his name was Uzumaki?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe he can tell us." Sonia said. "We gotta help him."

"Tsukyomi!" Naruto cried and the windmills in his eyes began spinning...

Sleet found the world to be a strange purple world. "What is this?" He asked outloud.

Naruto's voice called out. "This is my Tsukuyomi. Here, I am God. I control everything."

In the Real World...

"What's going on here?" Manic asked as they walked up to the frozen Naruto and Sleet. Sonic waved a hand in front of NAruto's eyes. Nothing happened.

I thnik he said "Tsukuyomi." Sonia said. "could be an attack of somekind as his windmills started spinning." She said. then his eyes started bleeding slightly. Sleet came too and was breathing hard.

"I'm impressed." Naruto said. "Not many can resist the pain of Tsukuyomi like you can."

"I have a high tolerance for pain." Sleet said. "Hedgehogs!" He said as he saw the three siblings.

"Yo Sleet. What up?" Manic said. He rubbed his medallion and Naruto gasped as he saw it was similar to his own flute medallion. Then there was a flash and a green drumsety appeared. Manic started drumming and a giant crack started appearing and chasing after Sleet who ran. "Abort mission!" He called to Dingo. "Abort Mission!"

They got in their machine and went back to Mobius.

Naruto giggled. Then got serious. "Who are you guys and what do you want with me?" His Sharingan flared.

"Nice to meet ya." Sonic said. "little brother."

Naruto's eyes widened. then he fainted.

**In the Hokage Mansion...**

Sarutobi was doing paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork...Sigh, "It never ends." He said ashe signed yet another paper. Suddenly a bright light flashed...

"Greetings Sarutobi Hiruzen." The oracle said as the Hokage pulled out a Kunai.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sarutobi asked.

"Surely Queen Aleena must have told you about me..." The oracle said.

"Sarutobi blinked. "Ahh of course Oracle. Please forgive my rudenes. So I take it his siblings have come for him?" he asked.

"Yes. Questions will be asked." The oracle said.

"Tell him about his mother only." Sarutobi said. "It was his father's request."

"Of course. Good luck Sarutobi." Oracle said as he vanished with a flash again.

**With the Hedgehogs and Naruto...**

Sonia got Naruto's apartment key out and Sonic and Manic carried him inside. They put him on his futon and looked around. Scrolls lay about the room opened and not open. They saw some graffitti on his walls

DIE DEMON!!!

GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!!!

"We have to get him away from all this you guys." Manic said. "He's had it worse than all of us put together."

"No kidding." Sonic said as he looked around with disgust on his face. "Oh my god." Sonic said as he saw a white stain on the floor..." Is that?"

Sonia took out her scanner to scan the substance..."It is..." She gulped..."How could they?" She was one furious hedgehog.

Naruto moaned. He blinked...then sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Manic asked his little brother.

"What?" Naruto asked..

"That." Sonic pointed to the semen stain.

"What's the point? I can't prove it cause Kyuubi heals the damage and I'm just as I was before." Naruto said. "If I fight back then I'd just be proving that I am a demon. I assume you know about him?" The hedgehogs nodded sadly.

"How is it that you have that eye thing?" Sonic asked. "Sonia's info said that it was a Uchiha trait."

"Kyuubi said that there where dormant Uchiha genes in my DNA." Naruto explained with a shrug. "He rearranged my DNA so my Sharingan could awaken. I was betrayed by who I thought was my best friend and he tried to kill me. I killed him first. That's when I got this." He activated the Mangenkyou again. "My normal Sharingan automatically went to the third wheel cause of the way, who are you guys?"

"My name;s Sonic, and that's Manic and Sonia." He introduced the green and purple hedgehog. "Your our half brother." He revealed.

"How?" Naruto asked. sceptical.

"Our mother traveled a lot after she left us in caring homes." Sonia started. "She came to this world and fell in love with a human. She adopted a human guise and you are the result of their relationship."

"But how am I not some freaky hybrid?" Naruto asked.

"We're not really sure about that." Sonia said with a thoughtful look on her face. "But we do know you are our little brother.

"How?" Naruto asked again.

"The medallions." Sonic said. pointing to his and Sonia and Manic did the same. "Don't you have one you've always had?"

"Y..yes." Naruto said. revealing his flute medallion. I try to never show anyone in case they would try to steal it." He said. "Why are you here?"

"To take you home." Manic said with a hand on Naruto's shoulder as Naruto was sitting down. "Home?"

"Come with us?" Sonic asked. holding out his hand.

Naruto nodded and took it. THey all glowed and in a flash they where gone...

To Be Continued...

**NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO**

**Yep. Poor Naruto was raped. repeatedly at that. There will be some angst in the future...**

**I would really appreciate more reviews. only four so far. **

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto Or ANY Sonic characters. **

****

**Chapter 4: Home**

**In Naruto's World...**

Kiba was playing with Akamaru. It was almost time for them to go to bed. THey where ninja now but Kiba's mom still insisted on him having a bed time till he was thirteen. He suddenly felt a pull in his heart and looked out his window.

Ino Yamanaka was tending to her indoor rose bushes. She stopped to smell one and then she felt something was missing. She looked out her window.

Hinata was studying Jyuuken scrolls in her room when she felt a tug in her heart as well. She looked out the window.

Shikamaru was playing with a difficult puzzlebox. He couldn't concentrate all of a sudden and looked out of his window for inspiration

Sakura was plotting on how to make Sasuke hers as usual. When she got the sudden urge to look out the window.

Sasuke was practicing with wodden dummies outside when he got the sudden urge to look up.

Chouji was having a little snack. (two barbecue hoagies) When he got the same urge.

Shino was catalogging some rare insects he had spotted that day when he got the urge to look out the window.

Everyone of the Rookie Nine (That where left) saw a Purple, Blue, Green, and Orange energy shoot up into the sky and leave nothing but a twinkle. Somehow, they all knew...Naruto was gone.

**With Naruto and the Hedgehogs...**

They where inside what looked like a base of some sort to Naruto. He was following his older siblings with a bit of apprehension. THey seemed nidce but would it last after he showed them something else? He reached back and rubbed his bushy fox tail, yes his TAIL! A side effect of the Sealing was that NAruto grew a fox tail when he was an infant. He didn't let it out in public. Only at home. When he was little he took great joy in playing with his tail. It helped take his mind off all his problems if only for a few minutes.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked timidly.

"We're in our place." Manic told his little brother. "Don't worry bro, your safe here."

He looked back and saw Naruto reach behind himself and his arm moved. What's he hiding? Manic looked to Sonia who raised an eyebrow at him He shrugged and they stopped at a spare room they usually kept for guests or citizens who needed shelter from Robotnik. "Here's your room." Sonic flicked on the light and revealed a modest room. A single bed with pillow. A desk and a lamp. NAruto said goodnight to his brothers and sister adn went to bed. curling up on the bed and soon was asleep.

**A few minutes later...**

Sonia, Sonic and MAnic where discussing what to do about their little brother.

"Robotnik obviously already knows about Naruto." Sonia said. "We have to hide him for a bit."

"Why not take him to Sanctuary?" Sonic suggested. "Its really the only safe from Butnik place on mobius."

WE have to gat the Freedom Fighters approval first." Sonia pointed out.

"Why wouldn't they approve?" Manic asked. "He's our brother."

To Be continued...

****

**Kinda short I know, but I havent updated in a while. **

**Review Review Review!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
